Training after Training
by NarutoSasukeUchizumaki
Summary: Kakashi decides after training to take a shower, but does Sakura want him to train with her? KAKASAKU 3


_**Hey guys! If there's a specific fanfiction you want to me to write, then write in the review box the couple + the rating you would like it to be **___

Kakashi Hatake felt sweaty after training, so he decided that before going to the bookstore, he'd head for a shower first. He headed back to his apartment, and took a nice long shower, thinking about training and how much Naruto Uzumaki and the others had grown. Especially Sakura Haruno. _"Stop thinking about her!"_ He told himself time and time again, _"She's into Sasuke, plus you're her Sensei!" _He came out of the shower and put on his uniform. Kakashi was about to place his headband so it covered his eye, when there was a knock at the front door. Kakashi, managing to quickly pull up the mask and slide the headband over the Sharingan; he went to answer the door.

A pink haired, jade eyed, beautiful woman stood in his doorway. Kakashi couldn't help but think of her a lot, especially after she became more stunning. Sakura gave her Sensei a smile.  
"Kakashi-Sensei, may I come in?" Kakashi nodded and stepped away from the door to let the Cherry-Blossom in. She sat down on his sofa and was slightly fidgety. Kakashi tilted his head slightly at his student, sat on his sofa, in his apartment.

"_Come on, do her!" _Kakashis' inner voice screamed.  
_"What are you, crazy?"_ Kakashi asked himself.  
"Kakashi-Sensei?" Kakashi snapped back to reality, and focused on Sakura, now looking up at him, eyes burning to ask him something.  
"Sakura, is something bothering you?" Sakura looked at her feet. After a minutes silence, she answered.  
"I was wondering if I could ask you something, it's been on my mind a while now."  
Kakashis' nodded. "Go on, what is it you want to-"  
Before he could finish his sentence Sakura had flung her arms around Kakashis neck and latched herself onto his lips though the mask. Kakashi was stunned. He had been 'Observing' his student for ages; he'd never known his student had been doing the same.

Kakashi pulled away from the kiss. Sakura looked disappointed and embarrassed. Kakashi took her right hand in his left, led it up to his mask, and placed her hand on the edge. Sakura took hold of the mask, and pulled down to reveal his face and pulled his Konoha headband away at the same time. She smiled when she saw it. "It's as handsome as I imagined," then proceeded to carry on from where they left off. Kakashi put his hands around her waist, and gently slid his tongue into her mouth, while she did the same. The Copy Ninja picked up the student and lay her on the sofa, climbing on top. He smiled at her, and she copied him this time.

They made out on the sofa for a while, but Kakashi realised Sakura wanted more, and he was ready to take her there. But he was going to do it cautiously; he didn't want to make her do anything he didn't want to do. Kakashi slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing the bra. _"If only Sharingan could undo this"_ He thought, taking off his shirt. He unclipped the bra, in a style he stole from the Icha Icha series. He'd thank Jiraiya later. Kakashi then started to lick her breast; Sakura gave out a little moan. He sucked on one while he massaged the other. Sakura couldn't help but let moans escape from her. Kakashi switched after a few minutes, and then decided it was time to take off the skirt. He pulled it off, and then his student was only in her pants. Sakura put her finger playfully to her mouth giggling.

Kakashi placed his hand down her pants and began to finger his student. Sakura moaned loudly, arching her back as she did. He knew she was trying hard not to cum, but she did in the end.  
"Kakashi…Sensei," Sakura panted, "More…Please…"  
Kakashi smiled, and kissed her again, sliding his tongue in, and began to finger her again. Sakura had to break away to moan. Kakashi stopped after a while, and took the pants off, and took his trousers and boxers off as well. _"Well, that's definitely a hard on,"_ He noted, staring at his erection. Sakura began to rub it. This time, it was Kakashis' turn to groan. Sakura decided she had had enough rubbing and starting to lick Kakashis' hard on, and started to give him a blow job. Kakashi tried so hard not to, like Sakura, but he came in her mouth.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura said eyes meaningful, "I want you."  
Kakashi put his hands either side of her head and asked "Are you sure?"  
Sakura nodded. Kakashi inserted himself into her, making her moan with delight. He pushed himself all the way in and waited, so that she could adjust. Then began to move up and down, slowly. Sakura moaned.  
"Please Kakashi…harder!"  
Kakashi obliged and moved faster and harder, making Sakura groan more.  
"Yes Kakashi-Sensei!" Kakashi could tell she was enjoying it.  
Kakashi came inside of her. Panting, he took out his still hard on and sat on the sofa. Sakura sat up, and kissed him on the cheek.  
"So, can I say it?"  
"Say what?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I love you," Kakashi smiled  
"I love you too," He said, putting his arm around her.


End file.
